The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Solanum sodomeum, an erect, diffusely branching woody perennial shrub plant, that is dark green pubescent with stellate and some simple glandular hairs, sparse on upper leaf surface, denser on lower surface. The variety grows to one meter height typically. It features prickles to 15 mm. in length, common on most parts. It spreads by seeds, having flowers, white in color and tomato-like fruits of reddish orange.
The stems, measuring approximately up to 1 meter in height, are greenish in color with curved to straight, straw-colored spines approximately 3-6 mm. long. The central stem is sturdy and erect, and heavily branched with medium foliage. The plant is a moderate to heavy bloomer that does well either outdoors in sunny locations or in green house with bright sunlight.
A young plant of approximately 40 to 86 cm. in height carries 50 to 75 blooms; a more developed plant of approximately 114 cm to 152 cm. in height carries 120 to 160 blooms lasting 5 to 7 days. New blooms appear from 21 to 35 days from transplanting from xe2x80x9cplugsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cseedlingsxe2x80x9d or 58 to 65 days from seeding.
The leaves typically measure 8 cm.xc3x976 cm. and are dark green in color, ovate, deeply pinnately lobed, spiny, recurved, and petiolate. The leaves are composed of five to seven, rounded to obtuse lobes, the larger ones sinuate. Both stems and leaves are covered with minute star-shaped hairs.
The flowers, similar to those of the potato, have uniformly five to six petals, white in color. Seeds usually fall close to the parent plant but may be dispersed by the wind, in mud, on animals and machinery.
The variety is further characterized by a globose fruit, to 3.8 cm. wide, green marbled, becoming orange to reddish orange, finally brown to black and dry when mature. It contains numerous translucent grayish yellow seeds, round, 2-3 mm. wide.
The flowers have no discernable fragrance.
The seed parent is unknown but is most likely Solanum sodomeum. The instant plant is the product of a breeding program and is derived from unknown parents that were raised from solanum seeds found in South America and the Mediterranean. These parents were crossed and the instant plant was chosen from among the progeny because of the white flower and attractive fruit color.
The age of the described plant is 162 days.
The diameter of the central stem at 119 cm. in height is approximately 16.7 mm; the diameter of central stem at 82.6 cm. in height is approximately 8.5 mm.
The bud shape is ovate. The bud size is approximately 7.5 mm to 10 mm in lengthxc3x973 mm in width.
The petal size is approximately 10 mm to 12 mm in lengthxc3x975 mm in width.
The depth of foliage lobes is approximately 10 mm to 101 mm.
The seed size is approximately 2-3 mm in diameter.
The plant is resistant to whitefiles and spider mites; and it is resistant to mildew and fungus.
Subsequent to the origination of the variety, I have successfully reporduced it at 19 Canyon Acres, at Santa Barbara, Calif. retaining the distinguishing characteristics through succeeding propagation by cuttings.
The descriptive matter which follows pertains to plants grown and color values observed in those plants in the months of January through April. The plants were grown outdoors in Santa Barbara, Calif. and are believed to be accurate standards for this same cultivar in similar conditions of soil and climate elsewhere.
The observed growth rate is as follows:
From a seed to starter plant: 40 to 45 days.
From a starter plant of approximately 76 mm to 102 mm in height, to mature plant of approximately 109 cm. in height: 185 days. More particularly, the observed growth rate from a starter plant is approximately as follows:
Day 30: 15 cm. to 22.8 cm.
Day 60: 30.5 cm.
Day 90: 63.5 cm.
Day 120: 83.5 cm.
Day 150: 106.7 cm.
Day 185: 109 cm.
The instant variety grows to approximately 120 cm. to 150 cm. in height. In Australia plants of the same genus and species can be bush-like spreading to over 600 cm. in width. While the instant plant has thorns of 3-6 mm in length, others have spikes (thorns) that are longer and more woody or harder. Flower color of other species of Solanum is typically yellow or purple in color, while the instant plant features with white petals. Seeds of other Solanum are 1 mm in diameter and shiny black-brown in color with no seed coat, while the seeds of instant variety are enclosed in a seed coat of somewhat translucent grayish-yellow color measuring approximately 2-3 mm in diameter. The main stems of the instant variety are soft and green, while others are typically brown and woody. Unlike other species of Solanum, the instant plant is not noxious.